


The tears you won't shed

by sempreme



Series: Slices of Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2nd of May, Battle of Hogwarts allusion, Community: dracoharry100, Community: harry100, Community: slythindor100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rain, Sad Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: It was the 2nd of May, and Harry had been up all night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) Challenge #475: _Excuse_
> 
> ♦ [harry100](harry100.livejournal.com) Challenge Prompt #309: _Up All Night_
> 
> ♦ [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) Challenge #205: _April Showers ([photo prompt](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/9150560/412842/412842_300.jpg))_
> 
>  ~~Saviour~~ Beta is [azuthlu ](https://azuthlu.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was pouring in London, and Harry couldn’t sleep.

When Draco had felt his body rising from the bed, he’d asked what the matter was - as if he didn’t know already. Harry had told him he just needed the bathroom, the most pitiful of excuses. But Draco was gentle, genuinely caring, and loved Harry so much: he’d never press him, if it wasn’t absolutely required.

It was the 2 nd of May, and Harry had been up all night.

He couldn’t close his eyes and not see the faces he was so used to being haunted by in his nightmares. They were always present, but on this day in particular it was hard to  _ breathe _ .

It was a fragility Harry was sure he wouldn’t get rid of too soon, but he wasn’t ashamed of it. It meant he was human, and he was allowed to suffer for the people who died to save the world. There wasn’t one Saviour only: every single one of them had played a huge part in the process, and Harry had never missed an opportunity to include their contributions in every speech he’d made, year after year.

Drops of water were running down the window. Harry imagined they were the epitome of the existences of the ones that had left him: they lived fast and they died even faster.

The tea had gone cold in his hands. He sipped it anyway, hoping for his nerves to settle down a little bit.

Suddenly, a gentle hand gripped at his hips from behind him, and a warm body pressed against his back. Harry sighed, leaning in.

“You’ve been here for hours,” Draco murmured into his ear, hands moving to his stomach.

“Lost track of time,” Harry simply replied, voice low and shaking.

They remained in the middle of the kitchen for minutes – or hours, Harry couldn’t tell.

The storm infuriated outside, screaming and beating everything up. Harry would’ve loved to do so, too.

Then, “Come with me?” Draco asked, kissing his temple, lips staying there as he waited for a response.

Harry closed his eyes, breath so unsteady he wasn’t sure he could walk without fainting.

“I can’t...” he tried to say, but the words almost choked in his throat. He felt so much like crying.

“Shh, I know,” Draco comforted him, hugging him a little tighter. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> (... Apparently, I love angst too much ~)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> (Read this also at [LJ](http://sempreme123.livejournal.com/1629.html)/[DW](http://sempreme123.dreamwidth.org/1789.html))


End file.
